Pocky Hunter!
by Balatro-Nemesis
Summary: AU. Roxas has moved to Radiant Garden to start new. Intention of having a new experience. He meets new people and learns of supernatural causes. While trying to understand life and it's hard curroption. Shounen-Ai. A bit of Canon. Foul language.


**Hello. It's my first story I have now started writing. **

**I hope you like it and not criticise to much cause I'm delicate and it bothers me. :S It's a good and bad thing, either way I suck at writing. -_-'**

**I don't know where this is going so please calm down and review. :)**

**Also there will be some Shounen-Ai. But not so much.**

**Disclaimer: Oh I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. :)**

**Hope you enjoy. Go away. Lol.**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing!**

* * *

><p>Pocky Hunter! ~<p>

The beginning of 2012 has come a few weeks ago and I'm determined to change every little bit of me. I used to be a very angry and persistant teenager with no hope since I suffered depression. There were people in my life but my so called friends suddenly 'got up' and left me alone. My family members, I have a mother who is cheerful and at times annoying to my own expense. I'm an only child so it makes me irritable when she tries to make me happy and when she worries too much about me.

Anyways besides that I've gone to school probably for two weeks then drop out, I was bothered to even look at my friends cause how snobby they were but since I've decided to change everything.

I went with a certain silly title after my favorite candy. It's an embarrassing thing but I guess it's something I shouldn't whine about, my mother loves the stuff as well so she buys a few boxes each week. I'm very greatful to her weirdness.

The title of my notebook is Pocky Hunter! Not so bad? I've just wanted to document a lot of things that would or could happen while I work on this sort of personal project for myself.

Sorry for the delay of my own information. You must be curious of who and what I am.

My name is Roxas Kane and I'm seventeen years old. I have blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, which seems to be unique in some way. I'm also pale even though sun shines brightly where I live.

I'm currently in my bedroom which is rather average. A single bed on the right side at the far end of the room next to a window, two bookshelves with books and other things clambering on the shelves. A few pictures hanging off the wall and I'm sitting on the floor staring at the new notebook I bought with the title **Pocky Hunter!** on the front in bold letters.

Holding a black ink pen in my right hand and biting my lip.

Am I nervous or bored? Both cause I have no idea what to do.

I hear the creak of my door and I look up instantly to see my mother. She has the same blonde color but is long to her hips and is straight, blue eyes and light tan skin. She's wearing blue jeans and a white simple t-shirt.

"Hey Roxas. I'm still quite worried that you might be nervous about the move."

I forgot to mention. We used to live in Twilight Town, now it's Radiant Garden. Place still shines with sun and is rather beautiful but I'm still bothered a little because of why we moved.

My mom found out my dad was cheating and he had two kids already. I was mad, she was mad and we left. Easy as that in a simple week. But life was never simple, I had to learn that the hard way I guess. Family sucks.

I nod as I push the notebook and pen under my bed and stand up. "I'm fine mom." I tell her but she frowns cause it's big fat lie coming out of my mouth. She comes closer as my eyes narrow down to my feet that wiggle a bit as her arms wrap themselves around me and I could already feel the warmth of her kind love.

"Everything will be alright Roxas. We'll start new here okay." She whispers in my ear and somehow my heart starts to beat painfully in my chest but I believe her anyways.

I become comfortable in her arms and realise my mom smells nice. "Have you cleaned up?" I ask her, which she looks down and nods at me rather excitedly.

"I have. I still have to unpack the kitchen boxes and my own but the living room is all finished. If you want you can take you camera outside." She says as she lets the embrace go and leaves my bedroom.

I walk over to a pile of boxes near my closet and pull out a small black bag. My canon camera is inside, my dad was a photographer and he gave me one of his own since I was bored one day.

I turned to my book that I could see under my bed.

"New experiences." I murmur to myself as I leave my bedroom.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p>Eh! Short. LOL. Oh wells.<p>

**Please Review. :)**

No flames or bashing plleeeaasssee~


End file.
